


Our Love Will Last Fire-ever

by arson_simp



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, god that title is so bad maybe i did come up with it at 1am, haha this was written before 1am for once, madison is a simp what can i say, them being soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_simp/pseuds/arson_simp
Summary: Madison and Artemis are soft and in love
Relationships: Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Our Love Will Last Fire-ever

Madison loved Connor Creek. She loved that she knew the whole town, having grown up there. She loved all the citizens, even if they were a little crazy sometimes. She also loved that Artemis was in the town.

She and Artemis had only been together for a couple weeks. She had been sure that her infatuation with Artemis was only because she was so suspicious, and that she’d get over it after a few days, but she had ended up falling for the young podcast host. Madison was overjoyed when Artemis said she felt the same way.

The two were walking in the woods, hand in hand, doing Madison’s nightly check together. They were talking quietly and when she heard Artie laugh, she fell even more in love.

“Hey, I love you. Did you know that?” Madison stops turning to Artemis.

She blushes, mumbles something before kissing Madison on the cheek. 

“You’re too cute. Now c’mon. We have to finish this before 9 if we still want dinner from Quinn,” Artemis dragged Madison, who was still staring at her, down the path. 

Madison knew then that there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> haha that was short but sweet. ignore the title i am bad at puns. comments would be appreciated thanks for reading :D


End file.
